Arc's Samsara
by ApatheticIndifference
Summary: It was never supposed to happen. Everyone was dead and when the final human, Jaune Arc, finally died, he was met with the vastness of the Void. Forcefully given a chance to stop the end and another chance at life, he would have to fight to survive and live until he was finally back, and even then his job would not be done.
1. End Of the World

Rain fell heavily as a single person made his way through the tattered remains of a city he had once called home. The sidewalks were littered with bodies that had already began to rot away or simply the ashen remains of the dead.

Quickly, the man hid inside of a large dustbin by the back of a derelict store as he heard a reverberating, electrical sound from a fear-inducing hum fill the air. He had to cover his mouth to lessen the amount of noise he made as the humming grew louder and closer to where he was. A blue, bright light briefly invade his sight but, luckily, the light didn't seem to notice him by pure chance. He waited for the sound to die off before even thinking to look slightly through a small gap in the lid.

The metal top clattered and was forced upwards as water began to fall into his now abandoned hiding place. Despite being alone and on edge, the man continued onwards through the dead city of Vale. Every single action he did as he left his hiding place was covert enough to be undetected by the monsters that had caused humanities destruction. With gentle steps the man began to walk away from the metal container that had shielded him from the scout's electrical eyesight.

With softer, lighter steps, the figure began to take the back streets away from the main city, and away from the blue alien creature that roamed the corpse covered streets. Every step he took was calculated as to make as little noise as possible in the hopes of not being discovered as he knew that the moment he was seen by one of the aliens, an Oculus, it would be over as they would call the fighters to where he was, with no hope of escaping the incoming Sentients.

In only a few minutes, he had become entirely drenched from the rain as it poured into the streets and gutters. The soft glowing of a damaged neon sign caught his attention as he began to head to where he had seen it, in hope of some small amount of safety. The ground was littered with burnt and cut remains as he began to make his way into the building the sign belonged too, his footsteps cracking some of the brittle bones of the dead before he entered the former club.

Water covered the sunken floor as he looked at what was once a dancefloor, the once pristine flooring was covered in rubble from the collapsed ceiling above, as well as a few bodies that had long since began rotted, permeating the air with the smell of death. The DJ booth still had the dismembered body of its occupant and his deck inside, the decapitate bear head was on full display to anybody who would have entered the destroyed building. A thud sounded out in the surroundings as another piece of the roofing fell down in front of him.

Moving to the bar before the wood could fall on him, he removed the tattered hood of his ash and blood covered hoodie from his head, the blonde hair atop his head was covered in small red flecks and fell down to just past his ears as he began to rummage around through the shattered glass and empty bottles, as he ignored the dead stare from the rotting corpse of the man who once owned the place. Pulling out two bottles from the shelf he walked over to one of the booths, only to move to a different set once he saw the butchered bodies of two woman, one in red and another in stained white.

A squeak sounded out of the seat as he sat down onto the rusty seat, before he unwrapped the bandage around his right eye. The charred and boiled flesh was left exposed to the air as he drenched the bloody bandage in booze in a small attempt to make sure that it would be somewhat usable, although he knew that it wouldn't really effect it.

The soggy bandage covered his scarred face as he reapplied it with the darkened amber liquid ran down the side of his face, before he started to drink from the bottle. A familiar Burning travelled his throat as the liquid made its way downwards, the feeling had become more comfortable to the man after a while in his travels and, as far as he could care, it helped him handle his memories and numbed a bit of his pain, if only for a moment or two .

He wasn't entirely stupid; he knew that everybody else was dead. Hell, he had seen the last remnants of humanity die because they had tried to find a way to effectively kill the Sentients. They had 'killed' two of the Oculus only find out it was a ruse to discover where the little bits of humanity were, and it worked.

The final moment he remembered seeing another human was when Ruby had died, along with the rest of everyone else under a bright, burning light. It had been at least two years since then and what little hope he had was stating to fade. The chance of him finding a person, especially in a city, was practically non-existent

The sound of an Oculus came from above, only giving him a minute to find a place to hide. Glass shattered as the last human threw himself over the bar and hid behind it, drenching his body in more water. Every single inch of his body was still as the light above him covered nearly every inch of the club and reflected off of the murky water. A single sound filled the air as it shot up into the air, just as the blond began to run from the destroyed building as red and white Battalysts and Concolysts fell from the sky.

Drops of rain splashed against his blond hair as he ran through the decimated district with a small amount of caution. He had to occasionally run through vacant houses and atop buildings if he could find his way upwards so that he could see where the Sentients were. In a last-ditch attempt, he jumped from the top of a building's roof, with his Aura taking the blow of him landing on some loose rubble. A single milli-second was all it took for him to leap towards an open subway tunnel as more of the aliens began to land behind him.

Metal slammed into the ground as he dragged a blockade down from the roof of the entrance way causing the machines to stop or, in the very least, slowing down their pursuit. He descended the steps as fast as possible as he cautiously made his way downwards.

Ever since the cities fell, nobody went into the subways and most underground facilities due to the simple fact that nobody who went inside ever left. Despite the sticky, blood-soaked ground, there were no bodies at all, not even torn remains making him on edge. The drenched man walked over to a broken glass box on the wall as he wrenched a fire axe out of its resting place and descending even farther into the depths, only to stop and hug into a wall as a guttural roar echoed through the underground.

Fleshy slaps hit the stone slabs as the sound of a groaning came closer to him, only for it to stop as a gruesome creature appeared in front of him. It was a twisted, tumour covered upper torso that moved closer to him as it left puss and bodily fluid in its trail.

The axe head carved into what could have once been its head, making the virus blood squirt over the ground as the sound of many heavy footsteps filled the air as many similar creatures made from the remains and bodies of people began to stampede to his location. Yellow-orange flecks flew through the air above his head as he began to run down the track behind him, many of which tried to touch him. A few of the things that were chasing him fell through the vents in ceiling, the bodies twisted at awkward angles as their dead-looking eyes stared at him with only the look of desire in their lifeless orbs.

A creature leapt at him, only to receive the pointed back of the axe through the back of its neck and brainstem, before being ripped from the necrotic flesh with the axe head cutting through another's neck, making yellow, green and red liquid gush from the cadaver's separated head, only with the axe stopping when it landed between another creatures ribs, with said monstrosity swinging at him with a heavy fist which he easily ducked under.

For the first time in over a month, he spoke in an empty, impassionate voice as he ripped the alcohol drenched bandaged and tossed it at one of the creatures before it ignited in a brilliant flame. The blonde's gruff voice echoed off of the tunnel walls as he looked towards the group of living corpses.

"Sorry, if any of you things feel pain, but I refuse to die just yet."

The burnt eye opened as a wave of silver, white and gold fire burst from his gifted eye. Crackling flesh filled the tunnels as the creatures burned violently into nothing but ash as black smoke started to travel along the roof and into the ventilation system. Given the opportunity, he began to run farther down the tracks as the abominations behind him flailed violently in pain and started to drop to the ground. To his horror, even more of the twisted creatures appeared in front of him. Gritting his teeth as pain filled his body, the flame from his silver eye increased even more as ice grew from his hands to form a large sword of ice that glowed vibrantly with magic and under the subterranean lighting.

Blood and puss spewed from the creatures in front of him as they were cut into pieces with every strike as he forced himself farther through the hoard in front of him. Every drop of liquid that came near him burned in an inferno as the flame from his eye increased in size and potency alongside the burns on his face that increased in size and severity.

He rolled under one that leapt at him, the icy blade severing it diagonally as the fluids tried to cover the figure before burning of into nothingness. Along the sides of the large, two handed ice-made claymore fire and lightning trailed across its surface. In one large circle the energy burst from the weapon, annihilating the creatures in an instant and reducing them to nothing but cinders and charred remains as the ice finally turned to boiled water while the final remnants of magic left the liquid, just as the final of the creatures dropped dead.

The sound of shuffling filled the tunnels as he forced himself through them, only to find a rusty sword covered in dried blood with what appeared to be a shattered porcelain mask that once belonged to a member of the long dead White Fang. He took the factory-made sword before wiping his burnt eye to remove the blood that had begun to slip through the cracked, singed flesh around it.

Wasting no time, he carried on as more smoke began to collect at the tunnel roof. More of the crawlers dragged themselves towards him, only to have the mass-manufactured sword plunge into them, or they were simply cut through to the point of being unable to move. He had to heft himself up onto the train platform with most of his strength gone and in pain.

It strained him every time he used magic, even after training as much as he could to use it. The silver eye that had been implanted into his socket was a gift from Ruby which she allowed willingly and, hopefully, to build moral with the survivors, it also allowed him to have Ozma's magic after the reincarnating man's final release, due to everybody else's deaths. His body couldn't handle the usage of magic too well, which lead to the painful backlash throughout his body, as well as destroying the flesh around his eye, before the nerves regrew due to his Aura and were destroyed yet again by the magical fire.

He spat out a small wad of blood as he continued to move forwards heavily, in pain and exhausted. There appeared to be nests or hives, if the strange growths on the walls were anything to go by. They shuddered and moved with slopping sounds, before a few of the abominations fell from the hive pods, the slick, gastric-like fluids still ran down their body as each drop burnt away at the stone flooring beneath them.

The head of one of the walking corpses flew once it was severed, hitting another of the creatures which was quickly stabbed through the stomach, before being dragged upwards to almost create two separate halves with small bloody strings still barely holding the falling body together.

Spots of acid hit the rusted blade as the metal began to dissolve under the fluids strength, the same with a small part of the last human's hand that was exposed to just a single drop. The dark, metallic metal gleamed under the fluttering, artificial lighting as the blade flew through the stale air, and into the chest of one of another of the infected. Blood splashed onto the floor as the weapon was violently ripped from the body, before planting into another creatures skull as the weapon was forced downwards.

Corroded metal snapped as he wrenched the weapon from the corpse's head, leaving what could barely be called a shiv. The raspy, heavy breathing of the blonde echoed in the tunnels as he finally began to leave the underground out of the public exit, one that lead to what was once the bullhead port.

The sight that met his eyes was that of heavily damaged and straight up destroyed aircrafts. Some were either littered in bodies and remains of their desperate attempts to evacuate or was covered in overgrowth that had seemingly sprung from nowhere. The smell of Dust concoctions, oil and rot covered the entire area as he looked over the cliff. The once vibrant green of the Emerald Forest had become patchy and a dried brown. Whilst some areas had retained the glorious emerald colouration it was named after, the majority had become charred and dead with only the leafless darkened wood behind as a memorial for the dead.

He sat down, looking over the forest, mainly to rest and to map out where he would go through. With the majority of his Aura and energy rejuvenated, he began to unsteadily levitate in the air as fire once again raged from his silver eye, before gently drifting through the air towards the forest, leaving a trail of gold and silver that lingered in the air for a few static seconds.

The impact of his body hitting the burnt earth kicked up the fragile, loosened dirt and created a small impact crater that shook the forest. Barking filled the air as the sound of fast paced running began to grow louder. He navigated through the forest, only stopping once he reached the edge of the woodland at an old, familiar sight and long-gone acquaintances.

Still barely standing was the ruin that he had come across during his initiation, even with the black charred marks and even more destroyed stone that littered the cliffside it was the same place. Laying out in front of the pedestals that once held the relics for the Beacon initiation was four bodies that he barely recognised as Team CRDL, only being able to identify them due to the tattered remains of their outfits. Each of their weapons were still able to function from what he could tell; he never really had the time to fully check as more howling came from the forest.

Just as he finished placing both the sword and daggers that once belonged to the bodies on his waist a strange, feral dog jumped out of the desolate woods aiming for his head. The gnarled teeth of the rancid dog bit into the metal staff pole of what was once Cardin's mace, which had at some point lost its head.

A crack came from the head of the dog creature as the pole slammed into the bottom of its jaw and caused both blood and teeth to fall from its maw as it let out a whimper of pain before snarling at the person in front of it, just as more of its kin joining it's side. The impassive face of the man showed nothing as he spoke in a near monotone voice.

"You are some ugly looking shits, you know."

One launched at him with a slobbering jaw, only to have it's one of its eyes shot out as a bullet whizzed out of the sword the last human had quickly drawn from his waist. It fell to the ground with a pain-filled whimper before a kick to its rib forced all air from its lung. Instantly, he lowered his head to duck under another of the dogs, before he hit it in the side heavily and launched it off of the cliff with a wail that echoed along the crevice walls. He turned to face the downed dog that was limping back to the other one, before he shot from the sword again, this time painting the marble ground in blood and brain-matter.

In a gruff voice, the man spoke in a slightly hostile tone towards the final dog.

"Come here you little bitch, I need a new pair of gloves."

The large dog creature seemed to understand what he meant as it started to circle around him quickly with undistracted eyes. It lunged at his back quickly. In a fluid motion the blade in the blondes hand was released once the hound's teeth had sunken into his Aura covered hand, with the jagged teeth almost piercing through the shield around him. The creature let go as the last human swung at its face, making him miss at the last second.

His eye yet again ignited as a ball of fire was launched from his hand violently, before exploding into a raging inferno the lapped at the dead ground and ignited the dead shrubbery. Somehow, the dog-like creature survived the blast, even with a large amount of charred skin and flesh and burning fur. It leapt through the air whilst aiming for the man's throat, only to have the revolver sword cut through its underbelly. The lifeless hound's body seemed to bounce off over the ground before landing in a heap on some ruined platform, which proceeded to collapse off of the cliff edge.

The blonde man let out an irritated sigh as he flicked the blood off of the rusty blade, before placing it on his belt and walking away from all of the site of conflict. While it wasn't the first time, he had seen the bodies of people he had known when they were alive, it always pained him to leave the dead without giving it some respect. This time, he had no choice to leave them due to still being chased by the Sentients that had more than likely seen the forest fire he had started. He walked to conserve energy rather than willing .

As light footed as he could be, he began to once again walk through the dead forest near the cliff edge. He had to find another way across the crevice that split the two sides apart. Carved at the far end of the cliff edge there was what appeared to be an indent in the rock, seemingly indicating either some old staircase similar to the one on the other side of the cliff, or maybe a ledge that he could work his way down from.

Taking a gentle step on where the indentation was, he shifted his body weight to make sure that it could handle him. At most, it barely had left a single indent with next to no problems. He went farther down into the dark until he finally reached the bottom. Upon reaching the floor of the gaping abyss, he began to look for a way out on the other side of the wall, even passing by what was once a bridge that could have led to Beacon.

Whilst he had seen others use magic to fly or levitate steadily, he couldn't quite use it to that extent. At most, a shaky glide was his limit and even then, using it felt as if his insides were burning and were getting torn apart. His hand was pressed against the slacked wall to look for any weakness in the surface to dig his fingers into. Finally finding a place to grab, the blond began to scale the wall's slippery surface as fast as possible without falling. Seeing no other place to grab onto, he began to glade farther along the slick wall, in hopes of finding a suitable place to farther his climb.

Ignoring the crumbling rock that fell down into the gaping chasm below, the blonde began to make his way even farther up the seemingly endless wall. By time he had managed to reach the top, his body felt heavier than it had been in months and more tired than he had felt in his life. Exhaustion was starting to overcome his body as he forced it to stand, the aching burns in his muscles forced him to his knees for a second but he managed to shake it off. Heavy drops of sweat glistened as he walked forwards in pain towards the decimated ruins of what was once the site of Beacon Academy.

The once pristine site was a mess. Half rotten bodies and small, scattered piles of ashes littered the courtyard alongside what was once machinery that was going to help rebuild the site of the great school. Setting a foot into the open atrium, a sigh left his mouth as he walked into the abandoned hall. Decorating the walls all around him was the weaponry of his fellow hunters, at least that ones that they could get before they were forced to abandon Beacon again.

Mechanical sounds of locks and joints rearranging filled the air as he looked up through the ceiling-less room, only to see the large, ominous form of large bird-like Sentients. Bodies dropped from the sky as the unforgettable colouration of the sentients appeared all around him.

Running down the back of the stage, the human covered his face as superheated glass and wall debris bursted from the corridor around him and littered his clothing. Slamming his hand onto the elevator button, he headed up to what was once the headmaster's office whilst holding his side where an energy blast from one of the Sentients had caught him and broke through his Aura.

With his face scrunched up in pain, he walked forwards the moment that the mechanical doors opened wide. All around him were Sentients of all types standing stationary as a loud, roaring sound shook the very ground beneath him. Two glowing eyes peered through the clouds as a blue light appeared before the blond, revealing another Sentient. The body was gilded in gold around the mechanical portions, whilst the other materials was that of a crimson red.

It spoke in a mechanical, near emotionless but mocking voice as it seemed to stare at him.

"**Here you are, the last of your kind. What is it like to know pure solidarity? To have seen all you love fade before your eyes? It doesn't matter, you and your damnable kind will finally fade to nothing but history."**

Raging flames bursted from the last human's body, disintegrating some of the charging Conculysts that were about to sever his body apart. As the blonde panted in both pain and exhaustion, the mechanised voice of the World Destroyer reached his ringing ears.

"**To think that you were a freak of nature. Interesting, truly, now die knowing that your choices never mattered."**

Rays of blue light tore the last human apart as his scorched muscles and skin tried to rebuild with the help of his nearly exhausted Aura. Harsh pain racked through his body, until he was finally killed once one of the beams of alien energy vaporised his heart, finally erasing humanity from existence.

* * *

Dry coughing ripped itself from the dead man's throat as he started to wake from his place on the floor. With a wince of pain, the burnt hand of the blond helped to get him back up from the aqua-coloured crystalline ground beneath. Even the smooth surface seemed to tear the weakened skin into ribbons in an extremely painful manner as if it was being flayed. Through his single working eye, he looked around in the bright environment.

All around him was a deep, endless black that was covered by a waving layer of blue glow that offset the seeming lack of light. Large clusters of glittering clouds flowed by in the cosmic space, each filled with minuscule prisma crystals that rivalled the beauty of the finest cut diamonds, the glowing glimmer of each one rivalled that of the highest-grade Dust crystals. All around him there were larger, perfectly formed platforms that seemed to create a pathway deeper into the unknown.

Raspy gasps echoed off the non-existent walls alongside the sound of dragging as the blond forced the mostly dead half of his body along with him. More than once his body fell forwards and collapsed, with each time laughter raged throughout the emptiness. The feeling of thousands of eyes watching him caused his body to continuously feel on edge with each movement.

As he walked the same though kept repeating in his head. He was wondering where he was, and he could only call it a void. Everything was alien and strange there was both air and, at the same time, there wasn't. it was the absolute stillness, the complete lifelessness that may him truly believe that it was nothing. Even after the Sentients appeared there were some form of life but here nothing except for the mocking laughter that was directed towards him.

Sitting at the edge of the path was a petite seventeen-year-old-looking girl. Her long, golden blond hair was braided and seemed to stop at her mid-back whilst there seemed to be side bangs that could just reach the light blue cloth that decorated her shoulders, just above the fully black suit that seemed to act as a second skin. The small girls legs seemed to dangle off of the edge as she hummed gently.

"**It's so boring here, isn't it?"**

Sharply jolting back, the blond man fell to the ground while wincing in pain, only to see the same girl standing over him with a smirk on her face. All of his senses were telling him to run, even more so when he looked into the non-existent eyes that were looking into his own. The pin-point white speck that could barely be called a pupil was completely still as the girl began to speak again with a mocking amusement appearing in the reverberating voice that left her throat.

"**You comfortable down there? Just stay there for now, it'll be better for you. So, Just sit back and watch."**

All around them glowing screens started to appear, some showed scenes that he recognised from his past or Remnant's or Ozma's past, others showed scenes that he couldn't recognise at all, whilst others seemed to show things that would fit in a science fiction movie, and the Sentients destroying humanity on Remnant.

The girl stared deep into his eyes as she spoke, the twisted smile that decorated her face stayed put without a single twitch.

"**Welcome to my lovely little home, the Void. This is nothingness and everything at the same time. Though that doesn't matter does it?"**

She moved back, giving the blonde a small amount of space as the screens seemed to rearrange into different segments.

"**Each one of these represents a different time, two of which show how your was and was going to be. The other shows an entirely different world. Now, imagine if they were to get mixed together."**

Each of the screens moved together to form a mishmash of the whole lot, with the other lot that didn't originate from Remnant being mixed in through the entirety of the Remnant screens, and eventually creating a mess that eventually lead to what became his life.

"**It's the reason your life became hell, why you lost everything and why you're here. It's the reason your world is that lovely little pile of ashes, to think you let all your friends down by letting it turn into that mess. Though, its only really to be expected from the fraud isn't it?"**

Anger coursed through the dead man's veins as he tried to get up, only to feel a crushing weight fall over his body whilst the girl just smiled at him. she was waggling her finger as if to tell him not to do anything. Again, her mocking voice filled the air

"**Ah-ah-ah, now that's not smart Jauney, after all, I'm willing to give you an opportunity that could be good for the both of us. Stay still and listen."**

Each of the screens disappeared into a thin blue mist that once again seeped back into the nothingness around them. The ground beneath Jaune disappeared as he began to fall into the depths of the Void, even farther into the nothingness as his body began to glow pure white as his Aura seemed to flow freely, before stopping alongside his body as he hit another platform that seemed to be made of ocean blue crystals.

Unlike before, he was actually sitting on a seat, rather than just the ground. Opposite to him, however, was an exact duplicate of himself that shared the same eyes as the girl, it even began to speak in the same tone as she did, and with the same voice.

"**How'd you like it? Pretty good isn't it? I'm a little proud of it myself in all honesty, but that doesn't matter at the moment, onto business. Your world is for the lack of a better word corrupted, due to the influence of the other one, so time travel isn't really an option, well. Yet anyway."**

Small, white flecks came from Jaune's mouth as he let out a wheeze in an attempt to speak, all whilst it continued to speak, seemingly ignoring the blonde's desire to use his voice.

"**The only way to remove the corruption is to start everything over, a reset, if you will. That way, both of the different worlds would be in sync and there would be no mis mashing. Now this is why you're here so pay attention Jauney."**

It left a small gap between continuing on with what it was saying, during which Jaune started to have a violent coughing fit that caused more of the same white specks to cover his hand.

"**Seems your running out of time. The energy around us is starting to break you down, so I'll get on with it. In each world there are key points in events, which when left unattended would cause problems later on. Since the added world would come first, it makes sense to send you there first. Hell, some of the people that show up could be related to your friends and wouldn't it be a shame if they died, it'd be like they never existed and was just a fake memory. Oh, have fun and don't forget-"**

A raspy cry tore from Jaune's throat as he reached towards the apparition whilst his form started to disintegrate into nothingness, all whilst the Void's vast nothingness echoed and distorted the final words of its sole denizen.

"**-D̕o̡͝ǹ̸͘͠'̶̡t̷̀͟͞ ̷̕͘ļ̷́o͏͟͠s҉̶͢͜e͏̶̀͢ ̡͞w͢͏h҉̀͡o͏̴̵̛́ ͝͏̶̸҉y̵̵̸̨͘o̵̸͏ų̨͜ ̀͘͡͏a҉̵́r̵̨̛͜͠ę̀͘͘."**

With those finale words, Jaune was met with complete and utter blackness.


	2. A Corrupted Start

Hissing woke him from the dark, only to be made aware of the numbing cold around him. Even if he was confused, he knew that he had to escape his small glass and gold pod. He didn't have to wait long as the metallic doors flung open and his body fell to the pristine white and gold ground. Each part of him felt different in many ways. Not a single part of his body had the ever-resonating feeling of Aura or magic, just the unbridled feeling of a raging energy beneath his more athletic muscles and thick yellow and white skin.

The last thing that Jaune could remember was being in the Void, and yet, it felt as if there was more, unknown memories that were locked away and covered in a misty shroud. Though it took some effort, and a quick scan of the luxurious room around him, some frail and shrivelled memory's seemed to resurface. It was merely the slightest bit of knowledge on both the Orokin and the Infested, only giving him a brief background of what they were and nothing more.

A clattering sound of metal pattering started to come closer to the gold and white room he stood alone in, a small map in the corner of his vision showing red spots coming closer to him. The sound of sliding metal could be heard as the door to the room opened up, revealing seven people covered in heavy armour and a strange headpiece that emitted a thriving golden energy that seemed to control the bodies as if they were mere puppets. They drew closer with crude guns ready to shoot the still body.

Viscera tainted the hall as the last image one of the corrupted saw was the yellow humanoid charge at himself while a bright flash of white flooded the room, before the smooth edge of the Exulted Blade glided through its gut and armour. The wisps of energy burning though its flesh and melting the crude armour around it as the body fell to the ground lifelessly.

Jaune walked over the now bisected soldier, before his body launched through the air like a spinning bullet. The red, fleshy material on his back twirled around him embracingly before a wave of glittering sparks littered the ground the moment his fist collided with the pristine floor, but not before it plunged through a clone's sternum. Crimson lathered the scared flesh of the warframe before it fluidly rolled off of the Warframe and It was only on an unknown instinct that Jaune managed to dodge violent gun fire from the other Corrupted. Clattering filled the room as a cleaver flew from a Corrupted hand as it bounced off of the blue shield of the warframe.

Ripping the cleaver from the middle of the air, it crushed the skull of the Corrupted that once held it as bone flew from the damaged dome. Another soldier was sent flying through the air with the sound of a merciless crack coming from it side where Jaune's metal plated leg had slammed into without mercy.

Again, his lunging body flew through two more of the Corrupted as they were torn to ribbons from the unrelenting edge of the Exulted blade. He broke into a roll as the charred chunks of the soldiers dropped to the ground, before Jaune threw himself out of the growing gunfire from a Gorgon. Sparks started to light the air as the Warframe slide across the immaculate ground, before grabbing a Grakata off one of the corpses and pulling the trigger, making the heavy gunner stumble back under the force of the bullets. Heavy metal smashed apart as the gunner was taken to the ground by the warframe's weight and gravity. Even with the shield around him, his fists began to bleed as he ruthlessly slammed his fists into the degenerating woman's head over and over until only until there was scrap and pulp.

As the other two soldiers began to attack him, he took aim with the Grakata and pulled the trigger making their bodies drop to the ground lifelessly. He threw the empty weapon to the ground before grabbing the Gorgon as its replace. For a second he watched the door in case there was any more waiting just outside, before he finally moved out of the bloody room. Not once did he notice the bodies dissolve into flakes of pale light with only the red stains as a sign of their existent

The fast-paced footsteps of his two toed feet echoed throughout the large corridor as he continued to get used to his new body. A Corrupted never noticed him until he jumped off his head, and by the time he managed to aim at the decorated warframe, he was already dead from the cutting edge of the bullets that now riddled his cooling corpse. There was a fork in the path as he came across a two large doors, with on being cylindrical and the other being a large circle. White vines tickled his skin as he entered through the circular door.

It was a closed off room, meaning that it wasn't going to further his escape, but it was far different from anything that he had ever seen even when he compared it to any of the Relic vaults he had seen. There were only four unlit lamps in the room, but even then, the luminescent white plants that trailed the entirety of the room kept it well-lit in a beautiful moonlike light. Trailing water smoothly washed over water in the corners of the room, before flowing to the centre of the space, towards some form of altar of perfect gold and marble white.

Red petals fell from trees onto the yellow path that was set before him. Each step seemed to be mute from the over-arching trees and petals as he continued up the smooth steps towards the alter. The only four light sources were atop it, alongside a large container that remined him of a lotus flower which had a hand sensor at the centre. the crevices between the petals seemed to glow as it bloomed into a fully-grown lotus flower, however, there was a weapon and its sheath laying there in the middle ready for the taking, a mechanical voice echoed in the room.

"**A blade of bone built from hatred, A weapon forged from the bones of the World Destroy and tamed through the power of the gracious Orokin. The Merciless blade of the First Devil, made from war to fight war, Minamoto."**

The weapon was somewhat strange looking. It was in the shape of a katana and yet it was a slight larger and was about as large as the arm of his current body. It had large ident at the bade of the blade which formed the start of the blades arched back, while it was also decorated in jutting golden metal at the end of the arch. Closing the gap between the hilt and the blade's edge was a small, visible charge of golden energy that seemed more like static, however it seemed to continue beneath the grey and yellow face of the weapon and under the golden, hooked edge of the blade.

The sheath also matched its brutal and yet refined appearance. It was mostly white with golden metal accents alongside the outside and edge of its for. Strangely enough, there was a red pattern along the side of the sheath that seemed to resemble waves or wind patterns.

In a second the sheath was on his waste and the blade was in his scarred palm, as if it was built for his sole use. Sharp pain exploded through his shoulder as the feeling of a pointed tendril wormed through his flesh, before grinding metal filled the air as his back slid against the white floor. He struggled slightly as he tried to remove the twisted invade from his body, unintentionally releasing his Parazon and cutting the long reaching tendril. As his body continued through the air, he spun himself around, just in time for the hidden blade to plunge into the green flesh of the creature.

It reared back as the force of the blow connected, before Minamoto cut through the tendril like arm with ease. It was about to swing at him with his other arm, only for Minamoto and the Parazon to dig into its mutilated head leaving it as a lifeless pile of mutated flesh. Despite its death, he was still sent through one of the blossoming trees as a tentacle jabbed him in the side, causing him to crash into one of the streams as two more of the disgusting creatures walked awkwardly. Infected blood tainted the ground as one of the Ancients was severed at the waist by the speeding body of Jaune as the gleaming exulted blade was held in his hand, before it disappeared as his Parazon reappeared from his wrist to stab into the centre of the last Ancient's mind control device, not only making the creature drop dead, but seemingly made the entire building shake as if it was in pain.

A powerful gunshot seemed to echo throughout the complex, dragging Jaune's attention from his bloody deed. Everything that got in his way was cut down as he navigated the halls to get to the source of the sound, until he came across a large, multilayer room covered in what appeared to be seats and other magnificent décor.

Covered in blood and walking calmly, the warframe entered the large room as the limp body of a Corrupted Crewman flew past his sight and into the wall, painting it a fresh coat of dark red. Without a moments hesitance, Jaune ran forward into the fray and not before long, his blade at his side ready for battle. Not even a second later, the blade tasted rotting blood as it plunged through chest the piece on the front of a Corrupted Grineer, before being dragged downwards in a reverse grip and out of its side while its degrading organs fell out into a slop, still in the same swing it tore through the shoulder of a Corrupted Butcher, only stopping as Minamoto severed the cranium from the leather faced clone.

A bullet flew towards him, only to fall to the ground as the shield around him stopped it from running through his flesh freely, however, it also made the others aware that he was there, before they began firing on him as he bounced behind cover. Luckily, the other attacker drew away their attention as he fired an arrow from his glowing bow. Jaune launched himself through the air as his bone blade sung for blood.

Blood and viscera lacquered the floor as the blade swam through Corrupted bodies with a vicious grace that could barely be matched, causing the corrupted to target him as the primary enemy. Unfortunately for them, the other warframe saw opportunities as it dove back into the battle, his Bo staff smashing many brittle bones into dust. Countless bodies could be heard dropping to the floor in a pile of metal and broken flesh.

Once again leaping into the battle, he witnessed as a seemingly invisible force crush the throat of a Corrupted, before Jaune thrusted Minamoto's sharp edge into the lower ribs of a Corrupted Crewman and pining him to the floor, a butcher leapt at the warframe only to be severed into two as the exulted blade eviscerated his midsection. Flesh and fabric tore as Minamoto was dragged up through the Crewman's head, before it deflected a bullet from another Heavy Gunner which was swiftly executed as Jaune's own Gorgon tore her apart with speeding hot bullets.

Somehow, he knew it was a Loki Warframe which was covered in a Knave skin. The metal plating of its body was a reflective dark grey, whilst the upper cloth was a blinding white with the edges being a slight brown colour. Jaune felt a slight reminiscent from the warframe, as if he had seen it before, even though he couldn't remember him.

The Knave looked at him with a nod before he spun on the spot with as a large explosion of particles around him and all gunfire stopped. More blood slathered the ground as Jaune continued to mercilessly slaughtered the Corrupted in a macabre dance of death and grace, all while the Knave Loki continued to shatter the bones of each of his targets as his body was hidden beneath a cloak of active camouflage, hiding him as each of his enemies dropped to the floor lifelessly.

A small square with the picture of Knave appeared in the yellow Excalibur's peripheral vision. As he spoke in a mechanical voice, subtitles appeared underneath the window.

"This is fantastic! You're here, like actually standing in front of me! Holy shit, we all thought you were dead. But obviously you aren't are you yellow? Were you here ever since the collapse?"

Knave swung the Bo staff causing more red droplets to cover the stained ground. Jaune tried to respond, only for the sound of static to ring in both his and Knave's ears and the feeling of immense pain where his larynx was supposed to be, making him grab at it. The indignation in Knave's voice would have put a small smile on his face.

"Are you trying to make me deaf!? Never do that again, at least nowhere near me. Alright then, I'm gonna ask you a few questions, just simple yes and no questions since, you know, what just happened. Need to make sure that you're all their, since cryostasis can do some dodgy shit to you. Now then, do you remember me?"

Despite how hard Jaune tried to remember him, he couldn't so he shook his head. The Loki threw a small tantrum and kicked a body as its head made a creaking sound from the blow.

"HOW!? To think that you, the infamous Crocea Mors, would forget me. Wait, wait, wait do you remember anything at all? Does the Zariman ring a bell?"

Again, Jaune shook his head, although he did think about the name Crocea Mors as being what he was a bit intentional from the Void being.

"Okay… Now that's strange. Even in rare cases Tenno that come from cryostasis still retain memories from about their Ten-Zero ship, whether it was when they were on it or about it. Yet, you remember nothing at all? Well then, given that this is the perfect opportunity and that it might actually make you remember me, here I go!"

He twirled the Bo staff around his body with a practiced finesse, before throwing it in the air and catching it as he bowed gracefully. Jaune could almost imagine both himself and the Loki smirking if they had a face.

"I am Tenno Operative Ten-Zero-Zero-Five, Codenamed: The Knave, The Master of Trickery and Zariman survivor. Oh, and if you want to do an introduction like that, though I doubt it, you're Tenno Operative Ten-Zero-Zero-Zero, Codename: Crocea Mors, the Yellow Death and also a Zariman. Doubt you're going to have to though mister legend, almost everyone knows about you, at least to some degree."

The yellow warframe started walking away as the Knave continued to follow him as he left for another hallway, Crocea Mors' mind set alight by many questions running through his mind as his blade slipped through yet another Corrupted Grineer. He had a lot to think about, especially know that he knew that his new companion once knew him, implying that he was here a lot longer than he thought. Each of those thoughts were put to the side until he could get out of the large complex that he was in, when he was safer. The echoing patter of his two toed feet filled his quickening decent farther into the Orokin tower's deep as Knave also began to run alongside him, seemingly forcing himself to be slower to stay by Jaune's side.

Knave's helmet once again appeared in the corner of his sight as the warframe spoke, the heavily augmented voice echoed in Jaune's head as continued down the hall with the other frame trying to look elegant and refined.

"Really? No thank you? I heard you were nicer than that Yellow. But seriously, we're going to have to work together since this place is heavily fortified to the extreme. My sensors are picking up at LEAST one hundred hostiles ahead, behind this door. Considering that you just woke up, well, I'm not liking your odds, especially without me. Catch."

He threw a small handgun at the newly awoken Tenno, who slightly fumbled as he caught it. Instead of the normal black and blue design of the usual Lex, it was a luxurious white and black whilst being covered with gold accents near the outside.

"I'm lending you my Lex Prime. I don't care for the how or why, but if you damage or destroy my gun, I turn you head into a crater."

Jaune could tell that the threat was real from the lack of any charisma in his voice or the lack of snarky comments, causing a small shiver to run up the yellow frames scarred spine at the thought of what his fellow Warframe could do. Pistol in hand, and Minamoto in its sheath, the two ran in as they nodded at each other.

Banging echoed over the hall as the lex was fired, the yellow Warframe holding it while running over the many Corrupted using a wall. Each shot cut through the clone and crewman flesh with unbelievable ease when each round went straight through their bodies and even managed to sever many of the enemies, causing them to either flop to the ground as lifeless corpses or damaging their bodies to the point of making organs and limbs pointless. It was effective, until the familiar feeling of a tendril grappling was apparent at which point, he was torn from the wall as the healing Ancient reeled him in.

Mangled tentacles splattered over the ground as Knave pummelled in the squirming flesh to death, before wiping a Crewman off his feet. His body was severed in two as Minamoto cleaved its masked head from its body. Not even wasting a second, the yellow warframe rolled under a launched tentacle from another Ancient, only to feel the impact of a Corrupted Osprey ram into his back, before exploding in an orange light and mist. His body tumbled across the floor as the shield around him disappeared and blood fell through the cracks in his armour.

Just as he was about to get shot, Knave activated Radial Disarm, causing the room to only fill with the sound of clicking from jammed guns. With a decoy thrown up, the Knave turned invisible yet again as he moved through the crowd, using his Parazon to stab deep into their chests, backs and vitals. They all started to charge with their backup weapons of hammers and prods. Jaune got to his feet and headed back into the fray, this time managing to cut down ten of the weakened lot before he had to dodge a heavy swing from a Crewman, which he countered by grabbing the swung arm of a Corrupted Lancer and throwing him away into another the Crewman and stabbing through the duo like a shish kebab, before ducking under a swung hammer from another Grineer.

Metal folded like paper as he grabbed the Grineer's helmet and crushed it, leaving only the control device intact. Said device was soon ripped from the lifeless clone's skull before it was stabbed into the stomach of a Heavy Gunner, who flopped to the floor painfully as he twisted it and then pulled it out. Using the moment of its weakness, he slammed his foot into the alloy helmet it wore resulting in the warm blood washing over his lower leg.

Knave's Bo rammed forward into a Nullifiers helmet causing him to fall back with his shattered skull coating the dented metal's inside. Knave spun the weapon around his torso as it bounced off of a Grinner's armour, before impacting the flesh of his surrounding enemies, only to miss a charging osprey. It exploded as Minamoto ran through the corrupted machine, the blade appearing without its owner. The sound of the Lex echoed in the silent hall as more of the enemies dropped like flies. The enemies guns finally began to work as they drew them again however, they were blinded by a bright light.

Above Jaune's head was his Exulted Blade in its full glory. Particles of pure energy bounced from its surface before it once again sank back into his hand, leaving only the Sentient scarred frame and the Knave able to attack. Body after body hit the ground as the Tenno effortlessly disposed their blinded enemies in a series of fast, deadly blows to their vitals. In the end, they managed to kill all one hundred of the Corrupted before the feeling of aching muscles and low energy forced Jaune's body to the floor, while Knave seemed to breath heavily.

"I'm impressed. I thought you would have died at least once or twice, but here you are, living past my expectations. Normally, I would charge into the next room while invisible, but seeing as there's only two ways to get into this room, the second of which is locked and I'm low on energy, I think we should rest for a bit."

Knave flopped to the floor in a way he would describe as 'elegantly', though to Jaune it looked as if he just wanted to add some flair to his fall, making it look far more painful as well. Again, the other Warframe's mechanical voice entered Jaune's head, with the voice a breathy, artificial mess.

"Thank god that there's two of us, or we'd have died a lot by this point. Once we get out of here, I'm going to Forma my frame, god, having stamina's shit. Luck for you, it seems you upgraded it, so you don't have to worry about stamina before you went to sleep. So, yeah, fuck you for having foresight."

Jaune slowly lowered himself to the ground, before a message appeared in the corner of Knave's peripheral.

{Crocea Mors: I don't even remember anything to do with this, why the hell are you judging me?}

"Considering that YOU aren't the one currently feeling like your about to die, I can do what I want. Also, nice usage of the chat, almost forgot it existed, just don't go to the trade chat, trust me."

With a nod Jaune went to thinking. Every time he looked at Knave, he couldn't help but think that he was familiar in some way, and he did mention meeting him before. Then there was the building and the Corrupted everywhere.

Even with his brief knowledge of the Orokin and of where he was, he could tell that the building was alive. It seemed to have a mind of its own and simply defended itself from outsiders by enslaving them for its own use and the usage of its long dead Orokin masters. Whatever was behind the door would most likely be its last line of defence before what would be its core, a vault or something else.

{Crocea Mors: Done dying over there?}

With a groan, Knave sat up while looking at the yellow warframe. Despite not having any discernible eyes or face, he could tell that Knave was just trying to pull his leg.

"Great, you get to sleep in cryostatus for centuries, but the moment I want a rest you start complaining? Rude but also effective, just don't do the static thing again and we'll be fine."

All around them the lighting seemed to flicker before dying. This made both Tenno jump to their feet, before looking towards where the soft sound of metal sliding against each other as the cylinder-like door opened wide.

Without hesitation, they headed towards the opened door with their weapons at the ready. Both the Bo Staff and Minamoto were in the open as they stepped forward cautiously.

All around the room were more of the white vine-like plants that grasped at the walls unbudgingly. In the centre of the room, a single gilded Excalibur stood still with a golden Skana and lustrous a Lato. It's head moved upwards as it hear their approach. Two more seemed to appear from behind a group of pillars, each one a different frame. The first was a white Mag Prime warframe, again covered in finery and gold, with a gold and white Dakra in its hand and a golden Boar on its back. Not even a second later, a glorious black and yellow Volt warframe joined them with a pair of beautifully crafted Fang daggers and a majestic Vectis, all gilded just like its holder.

"They're Spectres but it'll still hurt if they hit you, be careful. Don't hesitate, they aren't Tenno, just unliving duplicates."

Not even a second later and the scarred warframe was shot in the shoulder by the Lato Prime. Despite the shield and metal covering Jaune's body, it ripped his flesh before the wound was painfully cauterised from the burning bullet. Clattering came from Jaune as he rolled backwards behind a white tree, until the mag launched forward at him with the intent to impale him with the Dakra's sublime edge, only for the blade to be launched through the air as a Bo staff hit the wielders arm, and then slammed into her stomach.

Unfortunately, the third member came racing in as electricity bounced off of his chassis, in a short few second the Loki frame was launched with a powerful kick over to where the enemy Excalibur was, all while Jaune tried to fight off the other two in a desperate struggle. He tried to evade and strike with the edge of Minamoto, but they seemed to work in perfect unison to dodge each strike.

Sharp points almost dove into his artificial skin as the Fangs struck out in a mastered fashion, it was only due to a well-placed Slash Dash at the Mag that he was able to avoid the Volt's piercing strikes. A Vectis bullet was redirected as he angled his Minamoto properly away from him, managing to get the piece of metal to hit the Mag in the hand instead, before rolling out of the way of the Boar's pellets and bullet jumping over to the Excalibur Prime.

Lifelessly, Knave's body dropped to the floor as the Prime Skana blade split his chest open. The Spectre skidded across the floor as the sheath of the Arc's blade impacted his side, the sheer amount of force managing to not only destroy it's shields but also some armour. Steam plumes flew from the spectres arm as it was torn from its body as Crocea Mors' rage filled grip, before it's head was slammed to the ground. In an attempt to stop the yellow Excalibur's assault, the Volt tried to stab the scarred frame only for its chassis to crack as Knave's Bo was sent into its chest with a furious force, causing damage to its inner systems with the piercing hit. Friction burned into the yellow warframe's back as the Mag's pull dragged him across the floor, making him drop the Bo staff, which was replaced with the Lex Prime in his hand as he continuously fired at the Spectre.

With a burst of energy, Knave came back from the dead before grabbing his Bo staff and deflecting a bullet from the Lato Prime, and swiftly swinging his Bo at the spectre's knees. It fell forwards, before rolling out of the way of a blow to the head and following it up with another five shots from the Lato and taking a swing with its illustrious blade. Knave backflipped away from the slash, before releasing a single arrow from the plain Paris bow, striking the Excalibur Spectre in its armless shoulder.

Fully automatic shotgun pellets flew at Jaune's fallen form, only to for him to launch himself towards one of the pillars, before jumping back in a flip over the Mag and firing three shots from the Lex Prime. Her Dakra stood no resistance to the Minamoto as she tried to block the blade, before the spectre jumped back slightly, only for the blade's tip to tear through the duplicate's stomach and diving through its back before being quickly removed through a horizontal cut. Seemingly with a final act of vengeance, the eviscerated spectre tried to punch the scarred frame only to fail as she turned into lifeless steam along with its weapons.

Every was bathed in a golden light as all around him, both the spectres and knave was preserved in a perfect stillness. All around him small flecks of white light seemed to fall from above as he tried to force his body to move, yet the manufactured muscles refused to budge a single way. A Perfect, melodic laugh seemed to fill the area around him as the air around him seemed to shift vividly, creating the vague shape of a tall humanoid with radiant, golden eyes.

"_So, the First has finally awoken. Yet, you seem to forget who we were before your slumber, truly the worse fate to have, to forget who you are. Fear not however, soon, when the opportunity arises we all will return the favour of what you did to us."_

It seemed to drift towards him as it raised a hand to stroke his face caressingly, making a cringing feeling raise from within him.

"_Begone from our hell Devil. Run as long as you believe you can, but one day we will return, whether it is with your death or another means, we will return. And when we do…"_

All around him many more of the ghosts seem to appear all around him, each and every one of them speaking all at the same time.

"… _You and your fellow devils will burn and die, just like with what you did to us Diamond Eyes."_

Everything returned to its natural hue, just in time for Jaune to see Knave being knocked to the ground by the barely surviving Volt spectre. The black and yellow replica bursted into a plume of steam as the Lex Prime's bullet ripped through its head, finally putting it down for good. Ghostly spears ran across the ground as the Excalibur spectre slammed its majestic Exulted blade into the ground, despite this, it was soon bisected as the real Excalibur's Exulted blade ran through it as hit dashed in a wave of energy and anger.

Its misty body spread across the floor as Jaune finally stopped moving, the glowing scars over his body sparking flecks of energy from the exhaustion he was feeling. He could hear the exhaustion in Knave's mechanised voice as he dropped to the ground.

"Ha… ha… ha we… showed them… right? Should have been… more careful, dying hurts like hell but bringing our bodies back hurts even more, like electricity and fire burning our bodies, before being quickly covered in ice. Nothing we aren't used to mind you, but god it feels weird bringing every cell in our body back to life, makes me all tingly."

{Crocea Mors: You ready to go? Anymore enemies around?}

Knave kicked himself back up to his feet which was landed with a stumble. Despite the still sparking wounds on his body and the aching muscles Jaune helped to keep the Loki on his feet, with both of them leaning off of each other's shoulders. The slight delirious sound in the voice concerned him, but other than that he seemed fine.

"You always were there to help us when we were kicked down, you know. Didn't matter who or which section of the Ten-Zero a Tenno came from, you always offered to help us as much as possible, glad to see that you kept that with you, even if you lost most of yourself."

They hobbled towards where the Excalibur Prime Spectre was killed and grabbed the Void key it left behind before going towards the final door. It opened to a large room, with the only thing there being a Void gate and its generator.

Without a single hint of hesitance, Jaune placed the glowing Void key into the slot of the Gate's generator, before the two sat down against one of the immaculate glass and gold railings. Again, Knave continued to speak, this time more coherently.

"I'm not surprised to find you here honestly. Truth be told, the Orokin loved using you as a sort of poster boy, flaunting you as some sort of great hero while they couldn't care for anyone but themselves. Made it even sweeter when we rebelled, especially when it was their poster boy that finally did them in. Still can't believe we pulled that off, even if I can't remember most of it."

The Bo by his side was used as support as he got to his feet, soon being followed by Jaune and the always ready Minamoto. Artificial skin ran over the void generator softly as the Loki continued to speak.

"These void gates were based off research done on Tenno, or more specifically you considering that you were their main test subject. I don't know what they did, as I personally didn't give a shit at the time and there was barely any recordings that we could find, but it helped them a lot. You were the one that basically won the Old War, at least according to small bits of evidence that we've found and the very few people that actually remember what happened before the Orokin's Fall."

A clear image of a spacey, golden hall appeared as the two limped through the Void gate. Petals of red drifted from the trees, littering the mostly empty grand dock with only an old, battle scarred Liset sat still in the bay. It picked up on the movement of the Tenno as they passed by, seemingly recognising Jaune causing it to reactivate. The two soldiers carried on and passed the ship before heading into a room, the large door could only be referred to as a vault. Circuitry whirled to life as the doors parted, revealing a treasure trove, just not in the way that they expected.

Illustrious ancient works of art, Forma galore and information decorated the entire room in every nook and cranny. Paintings made from the finest materials, clothing woven from literal gold and many differ information storage devices such as Vitruvians and data pads. That was only what they saw when they entered the room, as they delve deeper into it the reliquary more and more Orokin masterpieces appeared ranging from the most stunning pieces of work they had ever seen, to in depth analysis of maps showing where the more hidden Orokin sites were.

"H-holy shit, this is- how the- this place is something else. One question, how the hell did you get all of THIS in here?! This would take a hell of a lot of muscle and time, but who am I too look a gift horse in the mouth? "

He turned towards Jaune as they reached the centre of the hall, a single raised pedestal was jutting out of the ground. Atop it was a large server like box with a single terminal on the front. Knave walked to its side as he carefully avoided the white, fleshy veins that protrude from the machines top, his own Parazon jutted out of his wrist before attaching to the terminal.

The Loki's helmet appeared in Jaune's vision again, as another window opened. It was a blue cube that seemed to be cracked at certain points around the edges.

"Ordis, do me a favour and unlock the terminal. You know that I can't be bothered to learn some long dead language that I've forgotten."

The cube shaped thing moved in its window as it spoke in a slightly irritating voice that seemed forcibly chipper.

"**Of course, Operator, as you wish. I will get to hacking the terminal as carry on with whatever you wish-H̥̜̮̱̭̙̹̦̟O͔̩̪͖P͓̥͠È̗̙̹͈̘̮̻̘F̨͠͏̖̘̼̥̦̠͖U͚̣͝͡L̵̹̖̦L̶̸̠͍̜̖̀ͅͅY̫ ҉̴͕͕̞̭̳̩̀Ţ̟̗̗̀͝E̶̸̫͖A͏̶̣̹̻͇R̛̩͔̯̹̘̯͚I̼͘͢͡Ṇ͚̰̠͕̞̕Ǵ͍͇͚̕͘ ̦̻̲͉͈̥̖̀͘A̷̧͓̝͉͘Ṕ͓͠Ḁ͉̺R̷̤̮͓͍̘͚̰͞T͓̠͉̘̞̺͞ ̳̝̲̭̭Y̨̢̘͍̹͔͓̱O̬̭͘U̳̩͙͉͉̕͢ͅR̡̬͓͖͓̳͓͇ͅ ̨̖͢E̯̪͘N҉̹̱͈͓̹̜͙͟E̶̩̤̼̜͉M̢͙̳̻̩̝͓̻̕I̼̜̺È҉̪̣͍̪͉̺̀S̢̜͈̠̜̬͇̮͞ ̶ͅL͎͉̲̫̣̼͕͞I̜͎̮͓̠̬̳̝̩M̢̡̟͖̱̼͉̫̹̮B̵̡̤͇̩̯ ͓̗̱̜F̟̱̠̙͖͉͓͍͟R̝̫̭̹̘͔̣͘O҉̪͞M̷̸̻̲̫̯̻̟̮͚͕͜ ̰̣̗̰̞̦̱͜͜ͅL̴̡̙͖̪͍͓͠I̴̧̠̱͝ͅḾ̜͎̳B̛̞͇̜̰̀͡- however that is merely a suggestion."**

Ordis disappeared from his HUD as Knave once again reached his side, he was slightly limping still but other than that he seemed mostly alright.

"Come on, lets actually get your emergency beacon up, hopefully your Orbiter's still in one piece. Seen some that managed to brake over time, nasty business that."

Together, they both headed back to the main docks as the Liset started letting out a low beeping noise before, out of a dash of speed and blue light, a large, rectangular grey ship appeared through the large opening in the docks. Another box appeared in the corner of his vision, however, instead of the cracked from of Ordis or the Tenno Knave, it was another Cephalon. Whilst it was similar to Ordis' shape, it was mix of white at the centre light that was surrounded by its golden body, all while a smooth blue ring surrounded it entirely. Its smooth male voice spoke only to him and with it came a strange feeling of joy and the feeling of caring in its words.

"**Welcome home, Operator. Glad to see that you have finally woken up."**


End file.
